1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel topical compositions. More particularly, the present invention is directed to topical compositions that have 3'-(L-ascorbyl-2-o-phosphoryl)-cholesterol, 3'-(L-ascorbyl-3-o-phosphoryl)-cholesterol, and their derivatives (hereinafter collectively referred "APC compound" or "APC compounds"). The present invention also relates to novel uses of topical compositions having APC compounds to enhance the appearance and health of skin, lips and nails. The present invention also relates to novel compositions that have APC compounds in an amount sufficient to synergistically enhance the activity and benefits of typical cosmetic adjuvants, such as sunscreens and pigments. The present invention further relates to novel methods of topically administering compositions having APC compounds, such as with a lipstick or a dermal patch.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,128 to Kato et al. is directed to the use of phosphoric acid esters of ascorbic acid for the treatment of systemic diseases, and not for cosmetics, topical dermatological or skin uses. This patent provides that certain phosphoric acid esters of ascorbic acid display improved oxygen-scavenging properties. However, the specific mention of a cholestenyl group suggests that conjugates of L-ascorbic acid and cholesterol were neither practical nor desired. The Kato et al. patents fail to disclose phosphoric acid diesters of ascorbic acid and cholesterol, and the synergistic results that may be obtained in topical compositions through the incorporation of effective amounts of APC compounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,968 to Ptchelintsev provides a method of making ascorbic acid-phosphoryl derivatives that incorporate straight chain (C.sub.2 to C.sub.18) alkyl groups.
Heretofore, consumers desired cosmetic compositions that have been synergistically improved by incorporating APC compounds therein. Consumers also desired additional methods of improving the health and appearance of their skin, nails and lips using such APC compounds.